The Wrong Kind Of Gift
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: PEDDIE!  A little idea I had after seeing the "Breaking Dawn DVD for Val Day" commercial. It just screamed Peddie drabble, so I had to write it. Not meant to offend any Twi-hards!


A Peddie drabble. I may make this into a set of drabbles/tiny one-shots, but for now it's on its own! This was meant for Valentine's Day, but because it's quarter-to-one my time, and not Valentine's Day, and because I'm terrible at time management, it's set for the morning after. (:

This is set at the exact point of the season that we're in at the moment (with everyone cursed and Peddie slowly forming.) And Patricia still can't talk, but Senkhara is not messing with the electronics.

Most of it is in Patricia's POV, but the last part is Eddie's.

**Note: Not meant to offend any Twilight lovers, I just thought Patricia was the sort of person to not be a Twi-hard.**

* * *

><p>"Patricia! Hey, Yacker!" Eddie calls.<p>

The stubborn redhead looks up from her magazine, turning to see Eddie holding something behind his back. He wears his signature smirk, but with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She types on her white iPad: _What is it?_

"Still can't speak?" he asks, coming toward her. She shakes her head. "Do you think you should go to a doctor or something?"

She shakes her head quickly, her hair flying around her face. _I'm fine. What is it?_

"Wait, what's that you have there?" he asks, nodding to a nicely-wrapped box that sits on the couch beside her.

Smiling, Patricia hands it to him, writing: _It's fancy chocolate._

He glances at it warily, probably remembering the last time she gave him "fancy chocolate." Patricia raises an eyebrow and adds: _Relax, weasel. It's regular chocolate. I'll even prove it._

She opens the lid, revealing decadent brown squares in their own compartments, and picks one up to eat it. Before she can pop it in her mouth, however, Eddie snatches it from her and tosses it into his own mouth.

"If you're willing to eat it, that's proof enough," he replies after chewing it thoughtfully and smiling. "No need to ruin that figure of yours."

Anger flares in Patricia's green eyes, and rage literally emanates from her. _Did you just call me fat?_

"N-No! No, no, never," he stammers. He sounds as bad as Fabian, or Stutter Rutter, as Eddie and Jerome like to call him.

Patricia shoots her valentine another glare before tapping on her iPad's digital, touch keyboard. _So what have you got me?_

Eddie grins, glad he is forgiven for the moment, setting aside his box of sweets to reveal a thin, rectangular present in hand. He hands it to her without a word, and Patricia rips off the wrapping paper to see what lies beneath.

Her surprised, shocked expression assures Eddie that she is pleased. He grins even wider than before, and leans forward with his lips puckered to receive a kiss.

Instead, he gets a punch in the jaw.

"Ow!" he exclaims. "What the hell was that for?"

Patricia's fingers are a blur as she types: _How on earth do you think I would appreciate watching Breaking Dawn, _one of the stupidest movies I've ever seen in my life,_ on Valentine's Day? What sort of twisted idea made you think of that?_

Eddie recoils, holding his box of chocolates in front of him as a shield. "Th-The commercial said it would work . . ." he trails off.

_That commercial that talks about "the perfect gift"? Don't be a total idiot!_

"I'm sorry! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Eddie apologizes.

Patricia huffs, staring him down for the longest time. Then, she pecks him on the cheek.

_That's for thinking of me and getting a gift,_ says Patricia's message.

After that, he receives a sharp slap to the face in the same place as the kiss.

_And that's for buying me that stupid, God-awful movie._

Patricia picks up her magazine, tucking it under her arm, and strides away, leaving Eddie confused and stunned.

* * *

><p>Eddie contemplates what has just happened while rubbing his sore jaw and now-red cheek. <em>So don't get the mushy, romantic stuff for her? But be nice and think of her? So I won, but I lost . . . Why were girls so confusing?<em>

* * *

><p>Done. I honestly love this little drabble, mainly because I adore this pair. They're just so cute, and love-hate relationships are the best. (:<p>

And I'm not sure if Patricia has an iPad 2 or what... just an FYI.

I hope everyone knows what commercial I'm talking about. If not, go look it up on YouTube under "Breaking Dawn Valentine's Day commercial."

~Ary


End file.
